Si belle quand tu pleures
by Asleep-Cesare
Summary: OSyuri... ou l'amour impossible de Cendrillon l'aventurière. Admirateurs des martyrs et autres romantiques, venez, c'est pour vous.


**disclaimer:** les personnages et l'univers des contes de fées appartiennent plus ou moins à Charles Perrault. (bah oui, il a tiré tout ça de la culture populaire...) Mais l'histoire est de moi. Si ça vous intéresse, rendez-vous sur la communauté "yuri à tout prix" où vous trouverez d'autres OS sur le même sujet. (il s'agit du "défi Perrault", héhé!)

* * *

**Si belle quand tu pleures**

Il était une fois, ou peut-être deux, qui sait, Cendrillon la belle souillon, après le fatidique épisode de la pantoufle. « Mais l'histoire est finie, alors ! » me direz-vous. Que nenni ! (aah, bah oui, hein, il faut employer des expressions d'époque) Il convient ici de procéder à une mise au point. Ma modeste plume se doit de rétablir une vérité qui, si douloureuse soit-elle au premier abord, n'eût jamais dû être dissimulée. Au risque de vous causer un traumatisme digne de celui de la découverte de la non-existence du Père Noël (oui, je sais, ça fait mal), je dois vous avouer que non, le prince n'a jamais épousé Cendrillon. Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Personnellement, je n'aurais pas aimé épouser un jeune homme incapable de me reconnaître après trois nuits passées à mes côtés. Enfin.

A l'heure où commence cette histoire, Cendrillon avait assisté, plutôt soulagée, au mariage du prince tant convoité. A présent, Cendrillon partait avec ses robes et son balai, et parcourait le monde à la recherche de l'amour et de l'aventure (elle ne cherchait effectivement pas à être originale dans ses objectifs). Elle traversait villes, villages, sans jamais se fixer, fascinant par le contraste de sa mise et de sa condition. Comme un amant capricieux, elle courait les places, les maisons, son doux espoir toujours déçu. Sa marraine l'avait abandonnée lorsqu'elle avait pris l'indifférence de Cendrillon pour de l'ingratitude. Seule, forte, espérant toujours, elle s'installa finalement dans un hameau tranquille. Elle connaissait les simples, on venait donc la trouver dans sa petite maison. On la craignait, aussi : jeune et belle, elle n'avait besoin de personne.

« Pourquoi donc s'être installée là ? » me demanderez-vous. Eh bien, comme tous les romantiques, elle s'était lassée de l'aventure qu'elle ne trouvait jamais, et, au lieu de mettre fin à ses jours, elle avait décidé de vieillir, pensant avec raison que c'était là la plus belle des aventures. Et surtout, elle avait un jour rencontré, à la fontaine, une ravissante jeune fille qui lui avait conté ses malheurs. La similitude de leur sort les avait frappées, et Cendrillon avait éprouvé l'étrange désir de ne pas quitter sa nouvelle et unique amie. L'amour grandit dans ces âmes si simples qu'elles ne le voyaient pas. Les voyages à la fontaine se rapprochaient et duraient toujours davantage. L'ennui de leur existence disparaissait à cet endroit. Parfois, Cendrillon ne venait pas, et le désespoir de sa compagne rendait à chacune la journée délicieusement douloureuse : l'une pleurait de frustration, l'autre de culpabilité.

Jour après jour, pourtant, elles se taisaient, les joues roses, les yeux brillants. Cendrillon, qui avait vu du pays, comprit rapidement la cause de cet adorable malaise. Elle déclara sa flamme à son amie, qui rougit de plaisir et lui donna timidement la main. De ce jour le soleil brilla même la nuit.

J'aimerais vous dire que là s'achève le conte de Cendrillon. Las, il n'en est rien : les fées s'en mêlèrent.

Un soir, la jeune paysanne accourut chez sa belle amante.

- Qu'y a-t-il donc ? demanda Cendrillon, pleine de sollicitude à la vue du trouble de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui conta comment elle avait reçu le don qu'à chacune de ses paroles elle cracherait une fleur ou une pierre précieuse, et que sa sœur, au contraire, verrait sortir de sa bouche serpents et crapauds. Là, elle ne put poursuivre. Cendrillon soupçonna quelque fâcheux événement, et la pria de continuer tout en faisant de petits tas de fleurs et de pierres bien rangés. (on est ordonné ou on ne l'est pas…)

Enfin, son amante lui narra comment le prince lui avait demandé sa main.

Combien elles pleurèrent dans leur infortune, s'y complaisant lascivement, car pour la première fois elles se sentaient exister, je ne le décrirai pas. Faibles femmes, elles ne pouvaient se soustraire à la volonté de leur souverain. Cendrillon assista à ce mariage la mort dans l'âme, et jamais on ne vit épousée si morose.

Le soir même, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à la fontaine. C'était merveille de les voir toutes deux si belles, si richement vêtues, pleurer sur un tapis de fleurs et de pierreries. Leurs doux propos, leurs baisers, leurs caresses, tout cela eût attendri le plus sec des rochers. Mais le cœur des hommes dépasse de loin la dureté des pierres. L'époux de la paysanne, le prince, avait suivi sa femme, intrigué de son départ au milieu du bal. Sa fureur n'eut d'égale que sa cruauté. La belle Cendrillon fut traînée sur la place publique et condamnée pour sorcellerie.

Sur le bûcher, son visage charmant était sublimé par la douleur de voir la femme qu'elle aimait hurler à la mort. Elle s'éteignit dans un soupir, environnée de fumées et de flammes à la langue cinglante.

On trouva la jeune reine pendue à une guirlande de fleurs si épaisse, si odorante, que seule la magie pouvait en tisser de semblables.


End file.
